


Something Like Never Before

by nineinamillion (arecipeforfeels)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, I WANTED CONTENT AND I GUESS I HAVE TO CREATE IT, Restaurants, anyway, jeongzu, look at that im creating this fandom tag, platonic 2yeon, sassy tzuyu, saveyoojeongyeon2k17, screw u ao3 im not spelling jeongyeon's name that way, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arecipeforfeels/pseuds/nineinamillion
Summary: "We’re both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up"





	Something Like Never Before

**Author's Note:**

> okie dokie let's do this. I'm in rare pair hell here with this pairing so here we go. This is also my first twice fic (I also write bts stuff but there's enough over there so here I am bc twice needs more love and I love them with all my heart). Hope y'all like this! kudos and comments are always appreciated!! <33333  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> title from "like ooh-ahh"

“Nayeon please.” Jeongyeon said as she stood outside the restaurant, arms folded.

“Yeonnie.” Her best friend’s voice through the phone sounded tired of the discussion. “How many dates have you been on since we graduated THREE YEARS AGO?”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes even though Nayeon couldn’t see. “Like five.”

“Exactly!” Nayeon’s voice was getting that squeak that only came out when she was about to hit somebody (usually Jeongyeon). “You’d never go anywhere but work and our apartment if it wasn’t for me. Now just go give this a shot. Eunha told me this girl is really nice. And your type”   
“Fine.” Jeongyeon sighed. “If you promise to leave me alone in regards to my mission to become a crazy cat lady for the next year.”

“Six months.” 

“Deal.” 

Nayeon sighed through the phone. “Have fun!! And please try this time!”

“Anything for you honey.” Jeongyeon cooed before hanging up with a grimace. She squared her shoulders and sighed, tucking her phone into her purse and walking into the restaurant. 

“I can do this.” 

She scanned the restaurant, Eunha had texted her to let her know that her date had already arrived. 

“Long black hair, big eyes, wearing a white sweater. Shouldn’t be too hard to find.” Jeongyeon looked around and spotted a girl who seemed to match Eunha’s description. “Oh.”

The girl was sitting a table against the back wall, the lamp above her head casting a golden glow on her skin. Her wide, dark eyes were scanning the restaurant. Jeongyeon gulped and walked towards her, smoothing her hands on her dark jeans.

The girl stood up as Jeongyeon approached and Jeongyeon stuck out a hand. “Uh, hi! I’m Jeongyeon. Are you here waiting for someone? I was supposed to meet someone for a blind date.” She grinned nervously.

The girl tucked her hair behind her ear with a smile and Jeongyeon died a little inside. This girl was the cutest person she’d seen in a long time. “Yeah I have a blind date too; I guess you’re it?” She gave a little giggle and Jeongyeon melted a little bit more. She’d never tell Nayeon but this time, the older girl might’ve done it. “I’m Chou Tzuyu.”

“Yoo Jeongyeon.” 

“You’re different than expected.” Tzuyu said as they sat down.

Jeongyeon laughed. “Oh? How so?” She said with a smile.

“You’re taller than I expected.” Tzuyu said as she drew circles on the glass of water in front of her. “I think I’m taller than you though.” She said with a grin and Jeongyeon couldn’t hold back another laugh. 

“You tell it like it is, don’t you? For all you know I could be older than you.” Jeongyeon squinted at the other girl but there was no malice in her voice, only a teasing edge. Why hadn’t any of her other dates felt this easy and fun? Stupid Nayeon.

“Wouldn’t make any difference.” Tzuyu said, taking a demure sip of her water. 

“You’re different than I expected too.” Jeongyeon said, wanting to catch the other girl off guard. 

“You’re cuter.”

Tzuyu coughed a little and Jeongyeon grinned, seeing that she had flustered the other girl a little. Tzuyu’s easy demeanor was back a second later as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

“I get that a lot.” 

“Oh? Do you do this a lot then?” Jeongyeon asked, spinning her glass on its paper napkin. 

“I do it enough.” Tzuyu said. “What about you?”

“This is my…” Jeongyeon looked at the ceiling as she made the mental calculation, “sixth date in three years. My best friend keeps trying to set me up with people.” 

“Guess it hasn’t been working too well huh?” Tzuyu said as she looked at Jeongyeon, head tilted slightly.

“Guess not.” Jeongyeon flushed. Why was she spilling her ridiculously pathetic life story to this girl she’d met ten minutes ago? This was all Nayeon’s fault. “You’re not too bad though.” She blurted out, desperate to regain her footing.

“Oh really?” Tzuyu laughed, a wonderful sound that Jeongyeon, despite all her initial misgivings and awkward responses, wanted to hear again. 

“Are y’all ready to order?” Eunha said, coming up to their table with a smile. Jeongyeon grinned at her.

“Could we have a few more minutes? I haven't actually had a chance to look at the menu yet.” She looked up at Eunha, but the other girl had a confused look on her face. “Is something wrong?”

Eunha shook her head and smiled. “No, nothing’s wrong.” She said, twirling her pen in her hand. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She gave them both tight smiles and walked to her next table. 

Jeongyeon opened the menu and was looking through the dinner options when her phone rang. She looked at it to see Eunha’s number flash on the screen. “I think I might need to take this.” She said, grinning apologetically at Tzuyu. “I’ll be right back.” She walked to the wall near the bathrooms and answered her phone.

“What? You gave us a really weird look a minute ago!”

“Jeongyeon!” Eunha’s voice came through the phone in a harsh whisper. “That’s not your date!”

“WHAT?” 

“Your date is on the other side of the restaurant with someone else!”

“WHAT?”

“Yoo Jeongyeon you are sitting with the wrong girl!”

Jeongyeon sagged against the wall. Of course she was; that would be how fate would play her. Typical. She couldn’t even blame this one on Nayeon. 

“So what do I do? Does this one even like girls?”

“How should I know? I don't arrange every single blind date that goes on in this place!”

“God, this is a disaster.” Jeongyeon groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

“You’re telling me.” Eunha sounded exhausted. “The poor girl at the other table looks terrified; her date keeps making bad jokes and talking about how he allegedly gets mistaken for idols all the time. Douchebag.” 

Tzuyu’d knock him down a few pegs, Jeongyeon thought to herself with a little laugh. Then she remembered that she’d been having great conversation with THE WRONG DATE. 

“I guess I should go explain the situation.” She said, trying not to sigh too loudly. “Time to go be a night in shining armor and throw the villain to a dragon.”

“What?”

“Never mind.” Jeongyeon said. “Don’t worry, I’ll sort it out. Just keep doing your thing.”

Jeongyeon hung up and let her head fall against the wall. What a fantastic evening. 

“Okay I can handle this; I just need to explain that it was a misunderstanding and say goodbye to the beautiful girl I’ve been talking to for the past ten minutes but somehow had managed to have a more genuine conversation with than the other five girls I’ve gone out with. No problem.”

Jeongyeon ran a hand through her hair and walked back out into the restaurant, plastering a smile on her face.

“Everything taken care of?” Tzuyu asked as Jeongyeon returned to the table. 

“You could say that.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and barked out a laugh. “So get this.” She stopped. Maybe it was a bitchy move, but this was the most fun she’d had on a date in a long time. Her original date could suffer through one agonizing date; everyone was destined to encounter one or two (or four if you were Jeongyeon). She was going to stay right here.

“Yeah?” Tzuyu asked, looking at her curiously.

“I forgot what I was going to say.” Jeongyeon said with a sheepish grin. “I’m sure it wasn't important anyway. Should we order?”

**Author's Note:**

> I think i'll probably turn this into a collection of drabbles, so if y'all have other prompts you want me to write jeongzu in, or if you like any of these and want to see them expanded into more of their own little au, just let me know! I'm always happy to take prompts. Love y'all!


End file.
